Fight to Survive
by SKCherry
Summary: Ok, the title is bad but if you know of a better one then tell me! The story is SS and a little, little ET. Please RR because i want help on this!
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
A bloodstained battleground lay before him. He surveyed the scene with sorrow, there were many wounded and many, many more dead. A girl with green eyes ran towards him, and he smiled. Just as the girl reached him, one of the men from the opposite side fired an arrow. It sped straight towards him; he had no time to get out of the way. He closed his eyes, waiting for the deadly arrow to hit him, as he was sure it would do. The girl however, jumped in front of him and took the poisoned arrow to her chest. "NOOOOO!" The boy screamed as he looked at the dying girl. "You can't die, Ying Ying!" The girl looked up at him and smiled painfully. "I love you, Lang. I will always love you." With those as her last words, the girl died on the battlefield.  
  
Li, Syaoran sat up in bed, sweat was dripping off him. This was the 9th time he'd had this dream and he knew it meant something. He glanced at his clock. It was 5am, time to get up. The 17-year-old boy, well not so much of a boy now, had deep amber eyes and chocolate coloured hair. On Syaoran's 16th birthday, he had become leader of his clan, which was supposedly a 'great honour.' As the amber-eyed boy went downstairs, into the training room he began to analyse his dream. Whenever he thought of that girl dying, he felt pain. Deep emotional pain, as if he was loosing someone very special. Syaoran had killed before, and watched many people die, the dying did not affect him at all, so why was this dream haunting him?  
  
Meanwhile, a 16-year-old girl had just woken up from a nightmare. Another one in a long series. The green-eyed girl was hugging a bear close to herself, trying to block the images from her mind, trying to stop herself remembering. She failed.  
  
She was running towards a man who stood in the middle of a battlefield. When he saw her he smiled and held his arms out to her. But just then, the enemy fired an arrow at the man. The girl's eyes opened wide but she ran and intercepted the arrow before it had a chance to hit the man. The man screamed no, and told her that she couldn't die. He called her 'Ying Ying' and the dying girl told him that she would always love him. She called him 'Lang.'  
  
Sakura shook herself out of the reverie and looked at her clock. It was still really early, but she got up anyway. Kero, one of her guardian beasts, flew out of his drawer. "Don't tell me you had another dream?" "Hai. It's getting really annoying now. I hate recalling that scene." Sakura shuddered as she said that. She looked at the bear that she was still holding. "I wish Syaoran-kun was here." Kero looked at his mistress sadly. The fact that she missed the Gaki went without saying.  
  
"Well done, Xiaolang-sama!" one of the Elders was congratulating Syaoran (SKC/N: or Xiaolang if you'd prefer) on something or other. Syaoran wasn't really listening, and the Elders noticed. "Would you care to share, Xiaolang-sama?" Syaoran looked up. "I've been having strange dreams lately." And he proceeded to explain them. "The thing is, that girl reminds me of someone. I'm sure the man in the dream is me as she calls him 'Lang', like the last part of my name meaning 'Wolf' I just can't think of who would call me that." The Elders frowned. " We need to find the girl. She could be a vital clue." Syaoran was also frowning. // Who the hell could it be? I wish I could talk to Sakura-chan about this. She could ask the cards about . THAT'S IT!!// "Elders, I need top go to Japan. The card-mistress can help with this matter."  
  
Sakura glanced at the cards in front of her and said: "Ancient cards, that belong to me, respond at once, and answer my plea! Help me figure this dream out!" After this, she started to read the cards: Windy, Love, Flowery and Sword. Kero looked at the cards. "Ok, that makes no sense at all!" "Wait a minute." Sakura sighed. "Well, the picture on the sword card has changed. Now it looks like. Syaoran's sword!"  
  
Two days later, Sakura felt Syaoran's unmistakable aura. She immediately ran towards it, running until she reached his old apartment block. As she ran up the stairs to the penthouse, she felt the aura getting stronger and stronger. He had to be there, he just had to! When she reached the door, it opened. Sakura ran straight into Syaoran's outstretched arms. "SYAORAN!!! You're back!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Syaoran smiled and held on to the girl in his arms. "Yes, Sakura. I'm back." "I thought you would come soon! The cards said so!" Sakura nuzzled into Syaoran's chest. "Oh! I'd better call Kero!" "How is the 'Flying Fluff' nowadays?" "Syaoran! You know he hates to be called that!" "That's why I do it!" After Kero had been called, Syaoran got down to business. "Sakura. I was allowed to come back because I've been having weird dreams, and I thought that you could help me figure them out." "What makes you so sure that we'll help.gaki?" Kero glared at Syaoran. "KERO!!! NO MORE ZYLON WARRIORS FOR YOU" Sakura threatened. "What?! I'll be good! I'll be good!" Kero promised. "Actually," Sakura turned to Syaoran, "I've been having strange dreams too." "Are they about a battlefield, a girl leaping in front of a man, and dying instead of him." Syaoran started. Sakura looked at him in amazement. ".And the girl saying that she'll love him always." ".and the guy 'Lang' telling 'Ying Ying' that she can't die." Syaoran finished. ""How did you know?"" they both said, then ""because I dreamt it too!"" Kero just stared at them. "What were those cards that you picked again? Sword. and what?" "Windy, Love and Flower." Sakura answered. Syaoran frowned "What did you ask them?" "Uh." Sakura had to think for a second. "Help in figuring out the dream." Syaoran snapped his fingers. "That's it! Sword represents my sword, Windy means that you know the person - me." Sakura nodded and continued: "Flower is gentle and Love.." Syaoran nodded. "It seems that I am going to help you with this dream." 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Syaoran joined Seiju High and was in Sakura's class. Like in elementary school, Tomoyo - Sakura's best friend - sat next to Sakura and Syaoran sat behind Sakura. When Li first walked in to the room he caused a stir. Because of his ceremonial headband that he was not allowed to take off, most girls assumed that he was a prince from another land. No one knew how right those rumours were. In fact, not even Syaoran himself knew! "Class, today we have a new student!" The teacher told the class. "Some of you will remember him from your primary school. Come on in, Li." Syaoran came in and told the class his name, but to Sakura's surprise, he said his name as "Li, Xiaolang." The lesson passed quickly, and after the teacher had gone, a group of girls surrounded him, wanting to know all about him, all pushing for a date, all wanting to know where he came from, what the headband meant and a whole load of other assorted things. Xiaolang managed to escape and seemed to disappear. (SKC/N: I'm going to refer to Syaoran as Xiaolang from now on.) When Sakura and Tomoyo found him after school, they also showered him with questions. "Why did you call yourself 'Xiaolang'?" "What's that headband?" "Come on, Syaoran! Answer me!" "OK!!! My Chinese name is Li, Xiaolang. Syaoran is the meaning of my name in Japanese. The headband shows that I am leader of my clan." "Oh." Tomoyo smiled at her friends. "So, what are you going to do about this dream?" "I don't know, Tomoyo. I just don't know." Sakura sighed.  
  
Xiaolang was in a dream. This time, he saw people running away from a carriage and he saw soldiers attacking it. The same man as before ran into the flames and came back with an about fourteen year-old girl. The green eyed girl, and she was dressed in what looked like a sari. It was a light pink colour and this girl was also decorated in many rich jewels. The man that was carrying her helped her up onto his horse and was away. the dream continued.  
  
Sakura was having the same dream. She saw these entire happenings and then saw the girl waking up in a room. The girl spoke to a maid and told her that her name was Ying. Sakura then saw the man that rescued Ying arguing with an older lady. The lady kept saying 'Ying is of the enemy.' The man argued that Ying had no knowledge of the war between their country and Idinia. At this point, Sakura woke up.  
  
Sakura hugged her 'Syaoran' bear tightly. How.what.why was this dream so familiar.almost as if she had seen it before. And that name, Ying. why did she know that name? She pondered these thoughts well into the night.  
  
Next morning, after Xiaolang had finished his training, he realised what he had to do. He hated the thought but he had to do it. He sighed, picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
Sakura was uncommonly early to school that morning, so she met up with Xiaolang before school started. "Sakura! I wanted to speak to you. I had another dream, this girl lives in." Xiaolang started to say. ".Idinia? I had the dream too." Sakura half smiled. "It kept me up all night!" There was a pause. "Can I call you Xiaolang?" Sakura suddenly blurted out. "Sure. Um. I decided that we needed help. so." Xiaolang paused. "I phoned Eriol. He'll be here tomorrow. I didn't tell him the problem, just that we'd got one." At this Sakura smiled "ok. That was a very good thing to do. I know how much you hate asking for help!" as she said this she giggled and kissed his cheek. "KAWAII!!!" a voice suddenly screeched. "Oh NO!!! I FORGOT MY CAMERA!!!" The couple looked at each other and said: "Tomoyo." Tomoyo was busy thinking. "I know! I'll get my camera and tonight we can have a re-enactment of it!" She didn't see her two friends sweatdrop.  
  
For the whole day, Sakura was restless. She shifted about in her chair, and just didn't pay attention. This caused the teacher to get mad. "KINOMOTO, SAKURA!!!!" Sakura jumped "HOE!!!??" "DETENTION!!! I will NOT have daydreamers in MY class!!!" The detention was 1 hour after school but Tomoyo and Xiaolang stayed behind discussing the latest information, trying to put it all into place. "We need more information before we can do anything." Xiaolang told them both.  
  
As the group were walking home, Tomoyo got out her camera and turned towards Sakura and Xiaolang. "Now, re-enact what you were doing before!!!" She demanded. "I want that Kawaii shot for my collection." "TO-MO-YO!" Sakura stressed the words into a whine. Then she smiled and put on her cute/ innocent face. "Guess who's coming back to Tomeada!" Tomoyo just shook her head, obviously not interested whatsoever in hearing the news. Xiaolang gave her a sly smile. "Oh, he WILL be disappointed!" Sakura nodded. ".And he was so looking forward to seeing you again." "Poor Eriol! Tomoyo doesn't like him anymore." Xiaolang smirked. "E.Eriol?" Tomoyo stared at them both. "He's coming back?" Sakura nodded solemnly. "YATTA!!!" Tomoyo started dancing around. "Eriol's coming back! He's coming back! WAHOO!!!" She was totally oblivious of a video camera in Xiaolang's hand.  
  
When Eriol arrived, they all met in Xiaolang's apartment. Sakura decided to tease the blushing couple. "I'm glad you came back, Eriol! I'm sure that Tomoyo is happy too!" This was greeted by more blushing. So, Xiaolang decided to join in the fun. "We have proof!" he held up a video, pushed it into the VCR and pressed play. Tomoyo appeared on the screen. Sakura's voice: "guess who's coming back to Tomeada!" Tomoyo: shakes her head. Xiaolang's voice: "Oh, he WILL be disappointed!" Sakura's voice: ".And he was so looking forward to seeing you again." Xiaolang's voice: "Poor Eriol! Tomoyo doesn't like him anymore!" Tomoyo: "E.Eriol? He's coming back?" Eriol's eyes widened at what he saw: "YATTA!!!" Tomoyo started dancing around. "Eriol's coming back! He's coming back! WAHOO!!!" The video ended. Tomoyo was tomato red. "I was on a .sugar high! You know, like Suppi!" she looked hopefully around. She was met by three sets of raised eyebrows. Sakura took the attention of Tomoyo by beginning to explain to Eriol why they need help. As she was doing so, both Sakura and Xiaolang had another flash-back dream.  
  
Ying is in the garden, surrounded by maids. The man approaches and introduces himself as Prince Lang. The maids scatter. Ying shrinks back and tears run down her face. She asks him if she is in his kingdom, Chinfari. He nods and tells her that he knows that she is Princess Ying Fa of the Idinia kingdom.  
  
As they were watching this, they saw time speed up, giving them a summary of what happened between the two.  
  
When they snapped out of the dream they saw that Eriol was looking worriedly at them. He looked at them both in the eyes and said: "I think I'd better tell you the whole story."  
  
To be continued. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
When they snapped out of the dream they saw that Eriol was looking worriedly at them. He looked at them both in the eyes and said: "I think I'd better tell you the whole story." They all, including Nakuru, Suppi, Kero and Yue, settled down to listen. "Long, long ago, there were two major countries that ruled all the others. The two big counties were called Idinia and Chinfari. Idinia was quite like India. For instance- the clothes and food. They spoke a version of Japanese, and it was the smaller of the two countries. Chinfari had Chinese customs and they spoke Chinese. A desert called Sankharia joined the two countries, I believe. They had originally been allies, and very good friends, but had a dispute over some land. The countries were at war for about 124 years. One day, the current Princess, Ying Fa. " Xiaolang gasped. And Eriol carried on. "Yes, I can see you have got it, Li- kun. Anyway, Ying Fa was travelling to West Idinia, when her carriage was hijacked and set fire to. The Prince of Chinfari, Prince Syao-Lang saw that the princess was still inside and rescued her. When he got her home, his mother argued that Ying Fa, or Ying, as everyone called her, was on the other side. Syao-Lang managed to convince his mother that Ying was not going to do any harm as Ying knew nothing of the war. The inevitable happened, and the prince and princess fell in love." "How KAWAII!!" Tomoyo exclaimed dreamily. "Like a fairytale!" Eriol continued. "But there was not going to be a happy ending for this fairytale couple. Syao-Lang and Ying wanted to marry, but couldn't without her fathers' permission. Ying sent a message to her father saying what she wanted and why but her family thought it was a fake and so went in for the main attack. Soon after, Syao-Lang was needed at the front to lead the men, and so he set off to the battleground. Ying's older brother, Torianto was also at the front. During a lapse in the fighting, Ying visited Syao-Lang, or Lang, as she called him. Her brother aimed an arrow at Syao-Lang, but." Sakura interrupted, "But it hit Ying and she died." "Yes." Eriol took up the story again. "Syao-Lang couldn't stand the thought of living without her, and kills himself with his own sword. Both sides realise their mistake of fighting, and become allies once more. After Ying and Syao-Lang's deaths, a magician said that they would be reincarnated and this would happen again." Tomoyo just looked at him. "Nice story but what do you mean?" for once, Tomoyo didn't get it. Xiaolang explained. "Take the first four letters of my name in Japanese, and the last four in Chinese, what do you get?" "S - Y- A - O - L - A - N - G" Tomoyo spelt it out. "Syao-Lang. And Sakura's name in Chinese is Ying Fa." Xiaolang rolled up his top and pointed to a scar on his chest. "See, I stabbed myself here, in my former life." Sakura looked up at him. "I've got a scar as well. but there's no way I'm showing you lot!" Xiaolang mock frowned. "Damn, I was hoping you would!" He ducked as Sakura barraged him with pillows and cushions. This resulted in an all out pillow fight between the two, with the guardians and Eriol watching, Tomoyo videotaping. The doorbell rang so Eriol went to answer it, seeing as Xiaolang was otherwise engaged. When he returned with the visitor, Xiaolang dropped the pillow he was holding. He stared at the woman and said: "Niang?" The lady answered in Cantonese. "Xiaolang, my son." Xiaolang was still staring at her. "Why are you here?" The woman smiled. "Your sisters were missing you, and so was I so we have booked a hotel for a week. Isn't that nice." Xiaolang turned to the others. "This is my mother, Li Yelan. " He said in Japanese. "Niang, this is Tomoyo, Eriol- one of Clow Reed's two reincarnations, his guardians- Nakuru and Spinel, and Kinomoto, Sakura and her two guardians Yue- the judge and Kero, the stuffed animal." "HEY!!! I am so NOT a stuffed animal!" Kero protested. "Live with it, cotton ball." Xiaolang retorted. Suddenly, four hyperactive girls ran through the door. " DIDI!!!" they ran over to the others and began to examine them. "I love your hair! That shade so suits you, oh and the eyes! Amethyst is great on you!" Shiefa giggled. "Oh! I love your hair! How long have you been growing it?" Feimei asked Yue. "A couple of centuries." Yue answered, face deadpan. When the sisters got to Sakura they gasped. "OMIGOD!!! You are just so kawaii!!!" "So you are the kawaii Cardmistress!" "Meiling has told us about you!" "So has Didi!" The girls began to gush. Yelan spoke up. "Well, I am supposing that you have solved the dreams then?" "Hai." "So you can come home now?" "Iye." "Nani? What do you mean?" "They need to beat the curse of Tandana. He is the one who possessed Torianto, when he fired the arrow." Eriol quickly put in. At this, Yelan and her daughters looked puzzled. They were then told the whole story. "You see, Tandana is very evil. He once courted, or tried to court Ying Fa. When she refused him, he vowed revenge. If Sakura and your son do not stop this evil force, then many innocent people will die. They will keep being reincarnated until they do. Soon it will be 500 years since the deaths. Tandana shall strike again then." "But. how can we defeat Tandana?" Sakura timidly asked. Eriol sighed. "I don't know, Sakura. I just don't know."  
  
2 be continued.  
  
Soz this is so short! I am running out of inspiration! SKC  
  
Niang - mother (Chinese) Didi - little brother (Chinese) Hai - Yes Iye - No Nani - What Kawaii - Cute/ sweet Ying Fa - Sakura/ cherry blossom Syao-Lang - Little wolf (Japanese/ Chinese) Syaoran - Little wolf (Japanese) Xiaolang - Little wolf (Chinese) 


	4. chapter 4

Thanx 2 all who reviewed! And yes, it is sorta a Romeo & Juliet story. but THIS story has an xtra bit added! (The whole reincarnation thing!) And the plus is that it has a happy ending. that is, if I ever finish it! Thanx again!! U guys are soo nice! Keep reviewing as I don't type the next chapter until I get at least 1 NICE review. but flame as u wish, it makes absolutely no difference to me! (Have u ever heard a FF.net writer ASK for flames B4? Noo. I'm just weird! *Sweatdrop*)  
  
Ps: this chappie is a 'Filler' for the other parts so stay with me on this one!  
  
"Today we will be carrying on with our work on probability. Open your books and put the date and the heading 'Independent events'." Terada sensai started the Maths lesson.  
  
~ Ugh! Maths! Why am I taking this class anyway? ~ Sakura asked herself as she listened to the sensai drone on about the 'AND' rule. Sakura glanced behind her to glance at the young warrior who was seated behind her. ~ Oh yeah, that's why. ~ Sakura drifted off into her own world.  
  
"Kinomoto-san?" Terada had noticed the girls' lack of attention. Sakura was asleep on her desk. "Kinomoto!" Terada tried again. There was no response from the 16-year-old Cardmistress. "SAKURA!!" Terada sensai shouted. "Hoe?!" exclaimed Sakura as she fell out of her seat. The class, except Xiaolang, broke into fits of laughter at the sight of Sakura's face. Xiaolang just glared at them for laughing at Sakura.  
  
~ Stupid bakas, laughing at MY Sakura ~ Xiaolang fumed, but on the outside, he looked bored as usual. ~ My Sakura? Where did THAT come from? ~ He shook his head as Sakura scrambled to her feet and sat down in her seat.  
  
  
  
Sakura sat underneath the huge cherry blossom tree that was in the Seiju High grounds. It was a sunny day, but Sakura was not feeling very genki. She was thinking about Tandana. Sakura blushed as her thoughts moved on to her handsome warrior. Xiaolang was occupying a lot of her thoughts lately. not that she minded, but it caused her to daydream. which made her teachers give her extra homework.  
  
Xiaolang walked out of the boys' locker rooms amongst the others in his class. Yamzaki was telling stories as usual when suddenly he stopped. Xiaolang turned to face his friend, concerned. "Yamazaki-kun?" "." "Yamazaki!" Xiaolang tried again.  
  
Suddenly, Yamazaki snapped back into reality and hit out at Xiaolang. "Whoa man!" Xiaolang dodged easily, due to his intense training. "What's gotten into you?" Yamazaki didn't reply, he just punched out again. Xiaolang put his hands on Yamazaki's shoulders and sent a sleeping spell through his fingers, and into Yamazaki, who promptly fell asleep. "Shit." Xiaolang cursed. "The curse."  
  
Sakura felt the use of magic, and went over to where it came from. She found Xiaolang bending over Yamazaki, while Chilaru was sobbing. Sakura ran towards them. "What happened?" "We were walking out of the locker room when Yamazaki attacked me. then he fell over. totally asleep!" Xiaolang replied. Then under his breath, so only Sakura could hear "I actually used a sleeping spell, he's unhurt and will wake up soon. Tandana is starting the curse."  
  
  
  
  
  
Xiaolang sat in the middle of the Li clan's private library. He and Sakura had just flown to Hong Kong that morning and he was searching for a clue to help them defeat Tandana. and damn, they needed it, and fast. Their friends, including Eriol, had been attacking them lately. Eriol's attacks were the worst because there was the whole getting physically hurt thing, while trying not to hurt Eriol. If it were up to Xiaolang, he would've just knocked his 'not so cute ancestor' out.  
  
Sakura watched Xiaolang search through the many books and wished she could be more of help. All the books were written in either one of the Chinese dialects, Latin, or an ancient language that she had forgotten, even though Xiaolang had told her. Xiaolang knew these languages, and many many more. Sakura was feeling useless. She was out of her depth.  
  
Her soulmate looked up, feeling her distress. Xiaolang got up and moved over to her. Once next to her, he picked her up, and carried her over to the sofa. He placed her down and sat beside her. The amber eyed teen brushed Sakura's auburn hair back into place, looked down at her, and kissed her lovingly. Sakura returned the kiss and then sighed. "I feel so. so." She trailed off "Shhh." Xiaolang comforted her. "But. I feel as if I'm not important, like I'm insignificant. You know.. I never knew that you were that rich! I mean, I wasn't aware that you had your own private jet at your beck and call!" "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Sakura." He said softly. "I know. " And the emerald eyed girl burst into tears. It had been a long, tiring day.  
  
Xiaolang picked Sakura up and carried her upstairs. On the way, he met a maid, who walked up with him. Neither of them said a word. When they were in Sakura's room, Xiaolang put her on the bed and left her with the maid. Xiaolang was also very tired, but his excruciatingly hard training had taught him to stay awake for many days. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. 11:23, it was going to be a long night, and he settled down to read.  
  
Ok. that was short but I am experiencing technical difficulties! No, honestly! My Onii-chan spilt milk over the keyboard and it is REALLY hard to type WITHOUT A KEYBOARD!!!! I am sooo annoyed with him! Newayz, I am using the 'Cut' and 'Copy' things. ukno! When u klik on the left mouse button! Its soooo hard! CYA!  
  
SKC 


	5. chapter 5

Sakura sat up in bed. She looked at the clock and groaned. ~ It CAN'T be morning already! ~ She moaned to herself. Then she frowned ~ Wait a minute. wasn't I in the library? Hoe! ~ Sakura got up and ran downstairs.  
  
"HOEEE!!??" Sakura exclaimed. It was if she was in a musical! She was on a stage, there was an audience in front of her. She ran off the stage and into the 'wings' at the side of the stage. "Sakura!" Xiaolang called to her. "What's." Sakura started to say. "Shhh! Tandana has trapped us in this world. It is a world far beyond our planet. It lives in a musical daze. You have to sing to get out." Xiaolang explained. "Oh! This is not good!" Sakura said sadly. "We are prisoners. Go and sing!" Xiaolang told her. "We have to sing as many songs as we can, then they might let us go." "Yea! We'll help! Won't we Suppi!" Kero appeared with Suppi. "Keroberos is right. If we all help, we'll finish this sooner. I've got a book to finish." Said Suppi in his English accent. "Now get out there and sing!" Xiaolang pushed her onto the stage.  
  
Sakura: #I am a dreamer Hisomu PAWA- Watashi no sekai Yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru Demo souzou wo shinai mono Kakurete'Ru hazu Sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo Massugu mitsumete'ru Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa shinjiru sore dake de koerarenai mono wa nai utau you ni kiseki no you ni "omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo Kitto kitto Odoroku kuraia  
  
I am a dreamer Hisomu PAWA- Mada min sekai Soko de nani ga matte-ite mo Moshimo risou to chigatte mo osore wa shinai tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku kyoua kara ashita e to tsutaetai naa sakebitai naa kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi inoru you ni hoshi no you ni chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa motto motto tsuyoku naritai genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru kono te ni mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa shinjiru sore dake de koerarenai mono wa nai utau you ni kiseki no you ni "omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo kitto kitto odoroku kurai #  
  
Xiaolang smiled and kept feeding Suppi and Keroberos sweets.  
  
Sakura: # Atashi wa motto motto motto Yokubari wagamama ni naru Kono mama anata wo gyutto tojikometai no Mite iru dake omotte 'ru dake to kimete 'ta kedo Hon no chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo Dokka de sugoi juutai shite inai ka na Daisuki da yo Bureeki wa mou kikanai * Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni Tachi-uchi dekinai nara Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai Mitsumete zutto zutto zutto Senobi shite Demo oitsukitakute Kara kawareru no Suki da kedo kodomo ja 'ya na no Ichiban kowagari demo ichiban tsuyoi kimochi Ki ga tsukeba mado no soto wa minareta itsu mo no keshiki O-ki ni iri no sakamichi ga senaka wo oshita Mirenakatta yokogao mou sorasanai Kono kake ni wa zenbu tsugikomu n' da! Yuuki wa koi no iryoku Ima kono mune to onaji hayasa de Anata no kokoro wo dokidoki sasetai no # Repeat  
  
Xiaolang grinned at the sugar high Suppi and Kero. He threw them on the stage as Sakura came off. They both watched.  
  
Kero & Suppi: Keeki chokoreeto Purin zerii Odango karintou Kukkii aisu-kuriimu Naze okashi wo taberu no ka Kimatteru soko ni Okashi ga aru kara ya *Okashi oishi okashi ureshi Okashi tanoshi okashi yoroshi Jinsei tanoshi manto na Piri kara na koto mo Aru yaro kedo Shiawase no tame ni wa Doryoku wo oshi manto na Sore demo tsukareta toki wa Amai mon tabete Hito yasumi shite mii Amai umai amai deai Amai sugoi amai warai Jinsei iro-iro ussha!! # *(Repeat)  
  
Sakura was giggling uncontrollably. Xiaolang was smirking, and it was his turn to go on stage. He walked on and tossed the stuffed animals to Sakura. Sakura looked at the two guardians who were in a sugar induced sleep and smiled at them. ~.cute! ~ Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Xiaolang: Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Yume de mita you na munasawagi Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete Aitsu ni makenai yo Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda Itsu datte aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n' da kara Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Kyou mo yokome de chekku shite Shiranai uchi ni Sou Naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte 'ru  
  
Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Nani ka hajimaru munasawagi Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara Dare ni mo makenai yo Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto irarenai Sono mune no oku Sou Himeta honto no chikara shiritakute... Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Marude mirai wa meiro da ne Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made Jibun ni makenai yo!  
  
Kero had woken up and flew on stage. He pulled a rapster style hat and sunglasses out of the air, along with a microphone. and sung a very un-rap song:  
  
|kyou mo asa kara mutcha ee | |tenki ya | |o-hi-san mukatte aisatsu | |shitoko | |nanka ee koto ari-sou na kanji| |ya | |konkyo nai kedo maa ki ni | |shinaya | |iya na koto attara zettai | |wai wo yobu nya sugu | |tonde'ku | |donna PINCHI mo wai ga | |tsuitoru | |"tsuitoru dake ya to?! | |shitsurei na-!" | |jinsei chuu n' wa RAKKI bakari| |to chau kedo | |egao de ganbareba nan to ka | |naru de | |shiketa kao ya to shiawase mo | |nigete iku | |ashita mo ee hi de arimasu you| |ni | |issho ni utao | |yamehen ame wa zettai nai nya | |de | |akehen yoru mo zettai nai de | |nakiso na koto ga atta tsugi | |no hi ni wa | |waraeru koto ga ippai aru de | |sore demo genki de n'kattara | |wai wo yobu nya sugu iku | |kara | |donna toki demo wai ga mikata | |ya | |"tayori ni narande!? mou ippen| |iute mi-!" | |shiawase chuu n' wa jibun de | |sagasu mon' ya de | |mae mite ganbareba daijoubu ya| |de | |ee koto kitto mattoru sakai | |hora | |ashita mo egao de arimasu you | |ni | |issho ni warao | |"Dare ga nuigurumi ya nen?! | |wai wa fuuin no kemono | |KERUBEROSU ya---!" | |jinsei chuu n' wa RAKKI bakari| |to chau kedo | |egao de ganbareba nan to ka | |naru de | |shiketa kao ya to shiawase mo | |nigete iku | |ashita mo ee hi de arimasu you| |ni | |shiawase chuu n' wa jibun de | |sagasu mon' ya de | |mae mite ganbareba daijoubu ya| |de | |ee koto kitto mattoru sakai | |hora | |ashita mo egao de arimasu you | |ni | |issho ni warao |  
  
"That's so like Kero!" Sakura said smiling. ((Tongue twister!:: 'Sakura Said Smiling' 25 times!)) Sakura went out on stage to sing the last song. This song would decide if the weird audience would let them go home. The audience was watching her. She took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
Wanna kno what happens? Well review then and I'll tell you! Ja! SKC 


	6. chapter 5 point 5

This is a non-chapter. It is the last chapter with the songs translated for people like me who don't speak fluent Japanese. If I have made a mistake translating please tell me!  
  
Sakura sat up in bed. She looked at the clock and groaned. ~ It CAN'T be morning already! ~ She moaned to herself. Then she frowned ~ Wait a minute. wasn't I in the library? Hoe! ~ Sakura got up and ran downstairs.  
  
"HOEEE!!??" Sakura exclaimed. It was if she was in a musical! She was on a stage, there was an audience in front of her. She ran off the stage and into the 'wings' at the side of the stage. "Sakura!" Xiaolang called to her. "What's." Sakura started to say. "Shhh! Tandana has trapped us in this world. It is a world far beyond our planet. It lives in a musical daze. You have to sing to get out." Xiaolang explained. "Oh! This is not good!" Sakura said sadly. "We are prisoners. Go and sing!" Xiaolang told her. "We have to sing as many songs as we can, then they might let us go!." "Yea! We'll help! Won't we Suppi!" Kero appeared with Suppi. "Keroberos is right. If we all help, we'll finish this sooner. I've got a book to finish." Said Suppi in his English accent. "Now get out there and sing!" Xiaolang pushed her onto the stage.  
  
Sakura: I'm a dreamer... Hidden power... My world is made of dreams, love, and worries. But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you. I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true... There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe. Just like singing, just like miracles, "feelings" can change everything! Without a doubt... Without a doubt... It's almost surprising! I'm a dreamer... Hidden power... A world yet unseen... No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid. The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow. I want to tell you... I want to shout it... I am but one entity in this world. But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger. (It's gonna be your world.) There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp. (It's gonna be your world.) I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true... There is nothing that I can't overcome, if I only believe. Just like singing, just like miracles, "Feelings" can change everything! Without a doubt... Without a doubt... It's almost surprising!  
  
Xiaolang smiled and kept feeding Suppi and Keroberos sweets.  
  
Sakura: More and more and more, I'm becoming greedy and spoiled. From the way it's going, I want to lock you up tight. I made up my mind at the mere sight and thought of you. I want to stay like this next to you for even just a bit longer I wonder if there isn't a terrible traffic jam somewhere I love you so much that the brakes won't work anymore. * Someone please read between my words. Because I am no match for you. Even just for now, even just for one moment, I want to keep your heart all to myself. I've always always always watched you, pushed myself to catch up with you I love when you play jokes on me, but I'm not a child anymore. Even though I'm most easily scared, I have the strongest feelings for you. If you noticed, there would always be familiar scenery outside the window. Your favorite slope would be pushed against your back. The other sides of me can no longer turn away from you! This fragment is captured within the whole crowd Courage is the power of love Now this will is at the same speed As your beating heart * repeat I want to keep your heart all to myself.  
  
Xiaolang grinned at the sugar high Suppi and Kero. He threw them on the stage as Sakura came off. They both watched.  
  
Kero & Suppi: Cake and chocolate Pudding and jelly Dumplings and "karintou" Cookies and ice cream Why do I eat sweets? Of course it's because the sweets are there! # Sweets are so good, sweets, I'm so happy Sweets are so fun, sweets are good You gotta enjoy life! Sure there's such a thing as spicy hot But for the sake of happiness Ya don't want to regret not trying Even when you're tired Eat something sweet And try taking a break! Sweet and yummy, a sweet meeting Sweet and amazing, a sweet laugh Life has so much variety, whoohoo! # Repeat  
  
Sakura was giggling uncontrollably. Xiaolang was smirking, and it was his turn to go on stage. He walked on and tossed the stuffed animals to Sakura. Sakura looked at the two guardians who were in a sugar induced sleep and smiled at them. ~.cute! ~ Sakura thought to herself.  
  
Xiaolang: This can't go on forever. I look up at the blue sky The wind that blows over everything runs up the hills My usually serious face watches you from far away What has happened to my pride? That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl I'll just watch quietly from here It seems that something-big waits around the corner That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling My heart beats like in a dream It seems that every day it gets stronger I won't be beaten by her I chase the orange clouds so hurriedly With all my strength I trip over something, falling on my hands When did she start to mean so much to me? I don't know why Fly over the asphalt and hurry home That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl I can't look away from her eyes today Why am I matching my pace to hers as we walk down the street? That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling Something made my heart start beating But I have an idea! I won't give up whatever happens I won't be beaten by anyone That girl I can't ignore, that mysterious girl You wouldn't stay here patiently within your heart You want to know the true power that's been kept secret That feeling I can't ignore, that mysterious feeling It's like our future's a labyrinth, isn't it? Grasping my dreams tightly I won't ever give up on myself  
  
Kero had woken up and flew on stage. He pulled a rapster style hat and sunglasses out of the air, along with a microphone. and sung a very un-rap song:  
  
|It's gonna be really nice out | |right from the morning on | |I'll go greet the sun [1] | |I feel like something good's | |gonna happen | |There's no reason why, but | |don't worry | |If something bad happens, | |Be sure to call me! I'll come | |as soon as possible [2] | |No matter what pinch you find | |yourself in, I'll guard you | |[3] | |You just wanna drag me along? | |How rude-! [4] | |Life isn't always lucky, but | |[5] | |if you keep at it with a | |smile, it'll work out | |If you make a glum face, it | |will turn away happiness | |So that tomorrow will be a | |nice day too, | |Let's sing together | |There is no endless rain | |And there is no endless night | |The next day something happens| |to make you feel like crying | |will also be full of things | |that make you smile | |And yet when you aren't | |feeling very cheerful | |Call me! I'll come as soon as | |possible | |I am your friend always. | |I'm unreliable?! Oh shut up-! | |[8] | |Happiness is something to | |search for yourself [9] | |but if you keep looking ahead,| |and keep at it, it'll be all | |right | |Because I'm sure good things | |lie ahead [10] | |so that we can smile again | |tomorrow, | |Let's smile together. | |Who's a stuffed animal?! [11] | |I'm the guardian beast of the | |seal, Keroberos---!" | |Life isn't always just lucky, | |but | |if you keep at it with a | |smile, it'll work out | |If you make a glum face, it | |will turn away happiness | |So that tomorrow will be a | |nice day too... |  
  
((Translator's Notes: Where to begin, where to begin... ^_^;; Kero's Osaka accent is cute, but can be a bit difficult to decipher for someone not used to the Osaka accent. Luckily though Nangi-san is a native Japanese speaker and resident of Osaka. ^_^ Just a few general notes:  
  
* "Wai" is the same as "watashi"; it means "I"  
  
* "Ee" is the equivalent of "ii" (good/nice)  
  
* "Ya" at the end of a sentence is the same as "desu" or "da"  
  
* "~te oru" gets shortened to "toru" alot And now on to the more specific notes (most of which come from Nangi-san who voices Kero! ^_^) |[|The "shitoko" here is the equivalent of "shiyou". | |1| | |]| | |[|The "nya" here indicates an order. | |2| | |]| | |[|"Wai wa tsuitoru" ("watashi wa tsuite oru" in standard Japanese) | |3|literally means "I'll be with you/accompany you." But Nangi-san chose| |]|to translate it as "I'll guard you" in this case. | |[|Well, the "Just wanna drag me along" part isn't exactly literal, but | |4|we did our best... And by the way, the "ya to" here indicates doubt. | |]| | |[|"chuu n' wa" is the equivalent of "to iu no wa." Also, "chau" is the | |5|equivalent of "chigau." Saying "A wa B to chau" means (roughly) "A | |]|isn't B." | |[|"Yamehen" is equivalent to "yamanai." | |6| | |]| | |[|"Akehen" is equivalent to "akanai." | |7| | |]| | |[|"Naran" is the same as "naranai." "Ippen" means once. And "iute mi-" | |8|is the equivalent of "itte miro." It indicates strong anger. | |]| | |[|"Mon" is an abbreviation of "mono." "Ya de" is the equivalent of | |9|"desu." | |]| | |[|Actually, more literally, this means "Because I'm sure good things | |1|are waiting." In standard Japanese, "ee koto kitto mattoru sakai" | |0|would be "ii koto kitto matte oru dakara" | |]| | |[|"Ya nen" is the equivalent of "to iu no desu ka." | |1| | |1| | |]| |  
  
Thanx! ))  
  
"That's so like Kero!" Sakura said smiling. ((Tongue twister!:: 'Sakura Said Smiling' 25 times!)) Sakura went out on stage to sing the last song. This song would decide if the weird audience would let them go home. The audience was watching her. She took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
Wanna kno what happens? Well review then and I'll tell you!  
  
In order the songs are: Sakura: Purichiana Sakura: Hitorijime; All to Myself Kero & Suppi: Okashi no Uta; Song of Sweets Xiaolang: Ki Ni Naru Aitsu ; That Girl I Can't Ignore Kero: Issho ni Utao; Let's Sing Together  
  
Ja! SKC 


	7. Important SKC note! READ! READ! READ! RE...

SKC IMPORTANT NOTE:::::  
  
  
  
Ok, I left u .. Here:  
  
Sakura went out on stage to sing the last song. This song would decide if the weird audience would let them go home. The audience was watching her. She took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
Well, uc .I can't decide which song Sakura is gonna sing! *Sweatdrop* so I'm handing the vote 2 u! These are the choices:  
  
Tobira wo Akete; Open the Door -2nd season Opening Theme  
  
Shiawase no Mahou -Magic of Happiness  
  
3) Prism  
  
4) Honey  
  
5) Nishi Kaze no kaeri michi: The West Wind's Way Home  
  
6) Hitotsu Dake; Only One  
  
7) Where do I go from here? - Pocahontas 2, journey to a New World  
  
8) A pop song of your own choice, just tell me which pop song, who wrote it and why it is suitable  
  
Thanx! Now, to vote : review this SKC Note and either type in the number. or the name of the song! THANX SOO MUCH!!  
  
Ps: to get the lyrics to the songs above tell me and leave ur e-mail and I'll get them to u as soon as I can!  
  
JA NE!!  
  
SKC 


	8. um next chapter?

SKC: hey! Thankz 4 voting! The votes were mainly given by email- which was a bit unexpected! But thanx neway!  
  
Neway:  
  
Sakura went out on stage to sing the last song. This song would decide if the weird audience would let them go home. The audience was watching her. She took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
#Madobe ni hitori hoodzuetsuite tomanai ame wo jitto mite'ru kyou wa zutto hitori ima goro nani wo shite'ru ka na hiroiatsumeru kioku wa takaramono KYUN to shichau Ah fushigi da ne omoidasu dake de yasashiku nareru atatakai MIRUKU ni amaku hirogarua HACHIMITSU mitai da ne kokoro tokasu yo sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Honey miageru sora ORION no RUBI- watashi dake no PURANETARIUMU ni ne youkoso kon'ya mo issho ni iru to mitsumerarenai ima wa hyakuman-bai no ZU-MU APPU de sora ni egakou Ah suteki da ne donna toki datte soba ni iru mitai kanashii namida ni hiza wo kakaete nemurenai yoru demo yuuki wo kureru yo sono hohoemi wa sou totteoki no Honey tsubasa wo hirogete maiorite kuru hoshizora no you da ne tsuyoku nareru yo sono hohoemi wa sou watashi dake no Honey # ((SKC: translation @ end!))  
  
Silence. No one spoke. Sakura began to worry, had she done something wrong? A strange pale grey mist surrounded her and her friends.  
  
When Sakura opened her eyes, she saw Yelan looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright Sakura? " Xiaolang's mother asked her gently. "Yea. but what..." Sakura started. "Tandana is worrying about us. We are a threat to him." Xiaolang stated as he walked into the room. "He seems to be trying to trap us in various worlds." Sakura ran over and hugged him. "I'm scared, Xiaolang!" The young warrior smiled at her and hugged back. "Owww!" Xiaolang complained as he pulled away from her. Sakura frowned. "What's wrong?" Xiaolang took her left hand and opened it. Inside was a beautiful blue gem. Sakura gasped. "Wow!" Wei entered the room with a pile of books. "Master Li! I found something on how to defeat Tandana!" Wei was slightly dishevelled and it was obvious that he had run from the library. Xiaolang crossed the room and read the page that Wei was pointing to. His lips moved as he silently read the words. "I was wrong." Xiaolang murmured "Tandana didn't trap us at all." Then he smiled and beckoned to Sakura. "Wei just found the answer to our problem with Tandana."  
  
Meanwhile, in Japan.  
  
Silence. The sound of a clock ticking softly. Tomoyo shifted in her seat nervously. Sakura hadn't called her in ages! Even ERIOL was starting to worry. And that was a worry in itself! Tomoyo got up out of the blue chair and began to pace the room.  
  
After she had made seven circles around the room, Eriol spoke up. "My dear Tomoyo, " He smiled at the girl in front of him, "I understand that you are worried for your friends, but if you pace much more, you're going to wear out the carpet!" He finished amusedly. Tomoyo sighed. "Sorry Eriol. I. " She started, turning away from him as she spoke.  
  
Eriol got up and placed his hands on her shoulders. He was about to say something when the phone rang.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" he picked up the phone. Then he listened. "Aah, Sakura-san, how nice to hear from you!" Said Eriol, smiling as he fended Tomoyo off. It was obvious that the only thing that was on her mind was to get to the phone, and talk to Sakura. "Yes." again Eriol listened to Sakura. "Well, that is good. yes. well we DID wonder where Spinner was.. Yes, he's back now. and last time I checked he was in a sugar-induced sleep. " Eriol laughed. ".Well, that would explain it. So you found a solution? . " Eriol paused for a very long time, frowning. "Maybe you could get Li-kun on the phone. he'll explain it to me in English. yes. I can understand it better then.. Bye!"  
  
By this time, Tomoyo was very interested in the conversation. She really wanted to know what was going on. and she REALLY needed to talk to Sakura. about Eriol. Over the last few days, she had been feeling strange. and very giddy when she was with him. It was just too confusing! ~ Sakura will be able to help me, she's a good listener ~ Tomoyo thought ~ Why won't Eriol hand over the phone already? Geez! ~  
  
"Hello Li." Eriol spoke into the phone, and then he began to speak English, so Tomoyo was not able to listen in. After what seemed like an eternity, Eriol handed the phone over to Tomoyo and left the room.  
  
When the phone was offered to Tomoyo, she grabbed it hurriedly and started talking down the phone rapidly. On the other end, Sakura was having trouble hearing what her friend was saying.. Then it hit her.  
  
"Tomoyo.I know the answer! . You're in love with Eriol. Ja!" And she put down the phone before Tomoyo could protest.  
  
Tomoyo put down the phone and thought about what Sakura had said to her ~me? In love with.. Eriol? Is it possible?~  
  
Eriol looked at the girl in front of him. "Tomoyo? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo started out of her revere. She looked up at him ~ in love? .. With him?~ She began to blush VERY HARD and ran out of the room. Eriol wonderingly stared after her. ~was it something I said?~  
  
Sorry that chappie took so long! I'll post it up l8er 2nite, ok! I had writers block!! If u hav any ideas how to improve this then go ahead and tell me!!! I NEED the help!!!  
  
((English: Alone, I lean on the windowsill, my cheek resting on my palm staring at the endless rain I've been alone all day I wonder what you're doing right now... The memories I collect are precious treasures Making my heart wrench Ah Isn't it strange? Just remembering makes me affectionate. Just like honey spreading out sweetly in warm milk My heart dissolves Your smile is the finest honey. Looking up in the sky at Orion's Ruby In my very own planetarium Welcome back again tonight When we're together, I can't gaze at the stars Now let's zoom up 100 thousand times and draw in the sky Ah Isn't it wonderful? It's like you're always by my side On nights when I can only curl up and cry sad tears you give me courage. Your smile is the finest honey. I spread my wings wide and alight from Heaven, like the star-filled sky I can be strong! Your smile is my very own honey.))  
  
SKC  
  
|| Review!! || Review!! || Review!!  
  
|| Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! || Review!! \/ 


End file.
